10 Years Later
by Wish I Was a Pirate
Summary: 10 years is a long time for anybody, but for the Total Drama cast, 10 years is a century. How much will the Total Drama cast have changed over the years? Will new relationships have formed over the time and will one single camper be completely confused and tortured throughout this little reunion? Features very OOC relationships and some swearing.


**Congratulations to The Sarcasm Master for being the 200****th**** review on my popular "Wonder what I think of them?" Alejandro centric fic! I should also thank him, I was dying for 200 reviews and then he gave it to me so I'm pleased. So close to 300! Anyways, if you haven't checked that story out do now! **

**So, for being the 200****th**** reviewer, The Sarcasm Master has gotten a oneshot of his choice! He pmed me the idea and I have to say it's really funny! I hope you all like it!**

**And, without further ado, I bring to you the story!**

"And Mike wins Total Drama All Stars! He is now the holder of the all valuable 1 Million dollars! Congrats for being the most boring possible victor for a Total Drama season ever!" Chris said sarcastically, floating on some debris from the now sunken Camp Wawanakwa.

Mike looked at Chris annoyed, before quickly turning to Zoey.

"Nothing Chris says can ruin my mood right now, I'm so glad we made the final two, we can share the money now!" Mike said laughing, before kissing Zoey on the cheek.

Zoey blushed before replying. "I'm glad that we're going to be together, forever!" She tells Mike before resting her head on his shoulder.

Little did she know that in a mere 10 years, everything would change.

_**10 YEARS LATER…**_

An older looking Duncan was seen sleeping in his bed, he looked like he was dreaming about something.

"Oh yes Gwen, I'd love to make out for no reason." He said, visibly sleep-kissing his pillow.

_**RING RING RINGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**_

"WOAH!" Duncan said, jolting out of his bed, falling on his back. "Owww…" He said rubbing his back, before getting up to answer the phone.

"Whoever this is," he started, "better have a good reason for calling or else you're dead." He ended his sentence with a growl.

The voice cooly replied. "You never did change, huh Duncan?"

Duncan's eyes widened, before sighing. "Well, if it isn't the one and only Chris Mc_Fucking_Clain."

"In the flesh! How are you doing Duncan?"

"Get on with it McClain, what do you want?"

Chris laughed, "Touchy much? Anyways, Total Drama is having a special "10 years later" reunion party! And you and the rest of the cast, minus TDPI, those guys bored me, are invited!'

Duncan rolled his eyes. "That's nice Chris. Too bad I'm not going." He said smugly.

"Yes, you are, you don't get it do you? You tied to your contract to do so."

"Says who?" Duncan says angrily.

"Says me, the guy who wrote the magnificent contact. Now, a limo will be waiting outside of your apartment at 8 PM to bring you and your girlfriend or wife over to where it's taking place."

Duncan looked to his knees. "I uh… I don't have a girlfriend… OR wife." Duncan admitted.

There was silence for a bit before Chris teasingly responded. "Oh… well… there'll be more space in the limo for you then champ! See you there, Haha!" Chris said, hanging up.

Duncan placed the phone on his night stand and lied back down on his bed.

"Ugh," he began, "Stupid Chris, Stupid Total Drama, Stupid Reunion, Stupid… Stupid!" He yelled.

After his little tantrum, he continued. "Hey, on the bright side, I get to see some of my old friends again! I sure hope they haven't changes too much…" He said, before dozing off.

If only the didn't change. But 10 years is a long time.

_**7:30 PM:**_

Duncan wakes up after dozing off after Chris's phone call.

Groggily, Duncan looks over to his clock to see that he only has 30 minutes to get ready to get to the limo waiting outside for him.

"AHH!" Duncan says lumping out of bed, once again landing on his back.

"Ow! Man, I really gotta get another mattress to fall on right here… Oh right, gotta get ready!" He says as he quickly runs over to his closet.

"What to wear what to wear?" Duncan says looking at all his clothes.

"What the hell?! All I have is the same skull t-shit and shorts! Ah, curse you Fresh TV!" Duncan said, breaking the fourth wall bluntly.

"UGH! I guess this will have to do." He says as he quickly throws it on.

He goes to the bathroom to look into the mirror. "Looking good, or should I say sexy, Duncan!" He said, eyeing himself.

He then goes down to the exit of the apartment, grabbing a few mints before he left, and went outside.

No limo.

No limo in sight.

"Aw, what the hell?" Duncan said, as he went back into the apartment to check the time.

"WHAT THE FUCK? IT'S ONLY 7:31? HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE? I SWEAR IT TOOK ME AT LEAST 20 MINUTES LOOKING FOR THIS OUTFIT!" He yelled, as he started to get weird looks from everyone.

"What? Haven't you guys been late for a 10 year later reunion for Total Drama before?" He asked.

"He's got a point." Some random guy said as they all continued to do their business.

"Weirdo's…" He whispered to himself as he waited outside for the limo.

As he went to the bench, he started to close his eyes, as he started to sleep, only to be interrupted by a loud car horn.

Jumping off the bench, he landed on his back. "OW! What the hell was that?" He asked.

"It was your limo driver." A man in a long, black limo replied.

Duncan looked legitimately confused right now. "Wait… what? I swear when I looked at the clock in the hotel it said 7:31!"

The limo man laughed to himself. "Boy, the author of this story really must love pissing you off…"

Duncan overheard some of that. "_What_ did you just say?"

The limo driver quickly shut up, opening the door for Duncan to get in.

"Uh, nothing sir! I'm only here to take you to the top secret location of where the reunion will take place."

"Top secret, huh?" Duncan scoffed, before walking into the limo.

_**2 HOURS LATER**_

"OH MY GOD ARE WE THERE YET MAN!?" Duncan yelled, scaring the limo driver, causing him to swerve a bit off track for a second.

"Calm down!" He told him, "We're almost there, just gotta take a left here and… voila! Here we are, my good man." He said, opening the door to let Duncan out.

Duncan looked at the venue where the reunion was taking place and to put things in simple terms…

He.

Was.

Fucking.

PISSED!

"THIS IS MY APARTMENT BUILDING! WHY DID YOU WASTE MY TIME AND DRIVE ME AROUND FOR 2 FUCKING HOURS IF THIS IS WHERE I FUCKING LIVE?!" Duncan yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Sorry dude, but orders are orders. Have fun at your reunion!" He said before driving off.

"Bitch faced bitch…" Duncan said mumbling under his breath, before walking _**back **_into his apartment for what has to have been the 4th time today. And to put it lightly, he was pretty surprised with what he saw.

Everyone looked different.

Everyone was with a different person than what he remembered.

_**Everyone had changed.**_

"Whoa… did NOT see this coming." Duncan said, as he started to approach some of his old friends.

The first person he went to was quite arguably his best friend on the show, DJ.

"DJ?" Duncan said from behind him. DJ turned around to see Duncan, and engulfed him in a huge hug.

"Duncan man, how is it going?!" He asked his former team mate.

"Pretty good DJ! How about you?" Duncan asked.

"Ditto. So, look at everyone, we've all changed so much over the past ten years… well, everyone except you of course." DJ told Duncan.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Yeah…. Well, it was nice talking to you DJ."

"Right back at ya man." DJ told Duncan as he was walking off.

_DJ is right, everyone has changed over the years, Gwen's gone brunette, Courtney's wearing a dress that shows her entire ass, Cody's gotten ripped and Noah has 4 girls around him right now._

Duncan started to laugh. "But the funniest thing is the people they've hooked up with! Man, I gotta ask everyone about this stuff!" Duncan said, first approaching Mike.

"Hey Mike, where's Zoey?" Duncan asked.

Mike laughed. "Oh her? She and I broke up right after I won the million on Total Drama All Stars."

"What? Why?" Duncan asked the MPD man.

"Simple. I didn't want to share the money and pushed her off the raft."

Duncan looked around the reunion, and didn't spot her. "Oh my gosh man, did you just leave her there?"

"Yes. Why?" Mike said bemused.

"Never mind. Anyways, have you hooked up with anybody after her?"

Mike smirked. "As a matter of fact, I have."

Duncan looked around. "Um… mind telling me who?"

"I think it'd be better if I showed you." Mike said, changing into Mal.

"Hello Duncan. Long time no see."

Duncan was shocked. "The fuck? You're dating one of your personalities Mike?

Mal looked mad. "Ahem, we're actually married."

Duncan looked creeped out. "Yeah, um, I'm so happy for you and all… but your creepy as shit and probably mentally insane. Bye!" Duncan said running off to the other side of the area.

"Yeesh." Duncan said, running his hand through his hair. "That's messed up as fuck. I wonder how Gwen is doing…"

Duncan approached Gwen, but quickly saw that she had tongue in Courtney's mouth, and Courtney was visibly enjoying it as she started to moan as Gwen groped Courtney's luscious ass. Courtney then proceeded to unbutton Gwen's pants and started to play with her ass.

Now, before I got into the actual fun part of writing a sex scene, Duncan turned away, blushing like nuts.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay….. That's a little bit too much for a reunion…now I'm gonna regret this but… let's see how good old Heather is doing."

He walked over to Heather just to see Cody grabbing her breasts.

"Um… Heather? Aren't you going to rip Cody's lungs out for doing that?"

Heather laughed. "Oh, of course not Duncan! Cody and I are dating."

Duncan looked awestruck, as he turned to the little geek. "Is that true Cody?" 

"Tits…. Big big tits…." was all Cody could manage to tell Duncan.

"You're dating a fucking pervert Heather."

"I know, and I love it! The attention is amazing." Heather told him before walking away with Cody quickly following her.

Duncan stared at Heather. "How could she… but like… just…wow."

"I think I've had enough for a day." Duncan said as he started to walk upstairs to go to bed.

"10 years really ruined those guys. Good thing I'm still perfect."

**AND I'M DONE! Very lazy and rushed ending, I know. But I think it turned out pretty well. I hope you guys like this and The Sarcasm Master especially! **

**Please Review what you thought! Hope you enjoyed and bye for now!**


End file.
